


crazy 'bout his angel eyes

by ofcomputernerdsandsoufflegirls



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allurance Week 2018, F/M, Music, Ocean, Radio, References to ABBA, brief mention of Lance's family - Freeform, brief mention of shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 23:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15424308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofcomputernerdsandsoufflegirls/pseuds/ofcomputernerdsandsoufflegirls
Summary: Sometimes, music can bring light to what you don't know.While waiting for the paladins to return with a surprise for her after dealing with the Garrison for weeks, the space mice convince Allura to turn on a strange Earthen device that causes her to question if she knows anyone with angel eyes.





	crazy 'bout his angel eyes

**Author's Note:**

> for allurance week 2018 days 1 & 2 (ocean and music)

_Look into his angel eyes_

_One look and you’re hypnotized_

_….._

_Crazy ‘bout his angel eyes_  
_Angel eyes_

* * *

 

Allura was absent-mindedly waiting for the other paladins to show up, playing with the loose strands of her hair that fell out of her bun while the mice were chirping in front of her. They had gone in claims of surprising her for all the hard work she had put in when working with the Garrison for weeks. Even Coran was in agreement of their surprise, claiming that she needed the break from the stress she was enduring.

So here she was, alone with her mice friends inside Lance’s home. His family was nice enough to set up rooms for all of them with his mother promptly declaring that each of them needed the rest after fighting the Galra for so long. It wasn’t that sleeping inside the lions was uncomfortable ( _“It sorta was,”_ Hunk said sheepishly), it was just nice to have her own space again. Not to mention the fact she was secretly glad she didn’t have to hear Coran snoring during the night. Though it was sort of surprising how many rooms were in the house and Allura concluded it must be like a castle of some sorts. Sort of like the Castle of Lions. Lance shot down her notion rather quickly, stating it was because he had a big family and they all liked to live together.

With the window open and a gentle breeze coming through, Allura looked out to admire the ocean. Lance had switched rooms with her, convincing her that she should have the view of the ocean. ( _“Allura, you have to have this room,”_ Lance had said to her then, pushing her through the doorway. _“It’s the best one mi casa has to offer. And it’s quite comforting to listen to, especially when you’re stressed or sad.”_ )

He was right. The ocean was particularly calming and she was grateful for this, for Lance’s friendship. Lance was always so kind, so thoughtful, and he always put others before himself. That was one of the many things she admired about him. He had something about him that was so calming and made her feel better. Maybe it was his jokes? Or his hugs?

The mice drew her attention out of her thoughts with each other them chirping enthusiastically, pointing at something sitting on top of the desk stationed within the room.

“What is it?” she asked with a small smile as she approached the desk.

The mice chirped again and Allura raised her eyebrow in response. “You want me to turn that knob?”

They nodded their head. “Alright,” Allura answered, sitting down on the chair in front of the desk. She didn’t exactly know what exactly “FM” or “AM” meant, or even what “tune” meant. But she did understand “off” and “volume”. Taking a deep breath, she turned the knob, not expecting what came next.

A loud crackle filled the air first, then followed by an interesting melody. It was definitely a lot different than the Altean melodies she was used to when she was a girl. They were cheerful and light. This one...well it seemed a little far from cheerful. The mice clapped for her for achieving the goal of turning on this strange Earthen device.

People then started singing over the device, singing the words, “I keep thinking about his angel eyes.” Angel eyes? What were those? And what was an angel?

Female voices started singing and as they were singing, Allura was utterly confused by what they meant by a guy playing games with women. Was it that the guy that was using women for his advantage? If it was true, then she would find this guy that was treating the women poorly and kick him to the outer reaches of the galaxy for being cruel.

Then more words came through the radio, piquing her interest.

_‘Look into his angel eyes_

_One look and you’re hypnotized’_

At least they finally explained the angel eyes, Allura thought. But who would have angel eyes?

More words came spilling out of the Earthen device, reminding her slightly about Lotor for a moment when ‘pain’ came out of it. But then she was then distracted by the next words spilling out.

_‘Crazy ‘bout his angel eyes_

_Angel eyes’_

So whoever this person was, they really liked the guy's eyes. It was captivating to look into them. Did she know anyone who had angel eyes? Eyes that she could get lost in? Eyes that could make her forget her troubles?

Before she could think of anyone with these “angel eyes” that these women from the metal box spoke of, Pidge burst into the room. “Allura! Come on down! We got the surprise ready for you!”

“Oh alright.” Allura moved to turn off the metal box and mice made a sad sound. “It’s alright. We can turn it on later after we come back. Come on now.” She held out her arm, motioning for the mice to climb on to her and they did.

“What were they sad about?” Pidge asked curious once they left Allura’s room.

“They were sad about turning off that metal box,” Allura explained to Pidge as they walked down the stairs. “They really liked the melodies coming out of it. And so did I.”

“You mean the radio?” Pidge asked her with a raised eyebrow. Allura nodded her head in response. “It’s okay you guys,” she spoke to the mice. “We can play more music for you guys to listen to during the surprise.”

Allura gave a smile. Then a question popped into her head and she opened her mouth. “Pidge, have you ever met someone with angel eyes?” she asked.

Pidge stopped right there, sputtering in surprise. “What?”

“Angel eyes. You know the ones you get lost in and get hypnotized in” Allura stated. “The women on the radio were speaking of a man with angel eyes.”

“Well,” Pidge stopped in front of the door and from her tone of voice, Allura could tell she was sort of nervous telling her about this. She even had a blush on her face, which was something unusual for the Green Paladin. “Yes. I could get lost in his eyes trying to figure out what shade his eyes are because every logical reasoning I have for his eyes go out the window when I look into his eyes.”

“Oh.” Allura didn’t know whether or not she had found someone who had those angel eyes Pidge and the women were speaking of. Maybe she thought that she found that Lotor but she couldn’t recall a day where she had spent time thinking about his eyes.

“But what’s more important right now is the surprise!” Pidge said, diverting the topic. “Surprise!” she opened the door to reveal the rest of the paladins, Romelle, Coran, Krolia, and the rest of Lance’s family outside sitting on the beach with a fire going on in the middle of them.

“Allura!” Hunk and Lance cheered enthusiastically, waving her over.

She gave them a smile, walking over to them. “What’s all this?”

“It’s a barbeque!” Hunk told her happily, motioning to the strange, round, black thing in front of him. It had various Earthen foods cooking on top of it and Hunk was using these weird fork like things to flip them over. “It’s where we cook different foods on a grill, like vegetables, meats. Even bread!” He pointed to a metallic round shape on the grill.

“What’s that one?” she asked curiously, pointing at what she assumed was a type of meat.

“Oh that,” Hunk stared at what she was pointing at. “That’s beef.”

“What’s beef?” She asked him with a raised eyebrow.

“Beef is-” he started but was interrupted by Lance.

“Is delicious food that you should really try!” Lance gave a look to Hunk, who in response made a panicked look.

“Yeah,” Hunk said slowly, then breaking into a small, nervous laugh. It made her lift her eyebrows even more, but before she could say anything, Lance steered her into the direction of the ocean.

“What are you doing?” Allura asked in confusion as they approached the large, vast body of water.

“Princess, prepare to get wet,” Lance said deviously once both of them were ankle deep in the clear blue water. He then used to his hands to splash her, making her giggle at his actions. They continued to play in the water together until Shiro called them over dinner.

\---

After consuming the delicious food that Hunk and Lance’s mother made, many people of the barbeque had left for their respective rooms, which left her and Lance sitting on the beach admiring the twinkling stars in the sky. He was currently pointing out the various connections each star made to one another.

“And that one is the Little Dipper,” he pointed out to her. “You see how it’s almost like a ladle? It has the spoon-like part and then a handle.”

Allura nodded her head in response, seeing how the stars made that shape. Lance was then explaining to her another constellation to her, but she was barely paying attention. Something about Lance in the moonlight was intriguing. She could see how he lit up when talking about the various stars in the sky and how the light from the moon shined perfectly onto him, making him glow. Allura laid her head down on top of her hands, which were resting on her knees, as she observed Lance passionately talking about the different constellations.

Somehow, Lance caught on that she was just staring at him and he turned to her. “What are you looking at?” he asked her with a light chuckle.

When his eyes met hers, her heart did a little jump in her chest. As she stared into his eyes, his eyes seemed to shimmer and sparkle and Allura wondered what shade his eyes were. In the moonlight, it made his eyes pop out more to a dark blue, but it couldn’t be that dark. No, in the day his eyes sparkled a medium shade blue.

The more she stared into his eyes, the more she realized there was so many secrets to his eyes than she ever imagined. She felt that no matter how long she stared at his wonderful, blue eyes, she would never figure out the secrets within.

She felt her heart beating in her chest, faster than it was previously. What was causing this sudden excitement in her chest? As soon as she thought the question, she already knew the answer.

Lance had those angel eyes the women were talking about.

“‘Lura?” Lance’s voiced asked her, breaking her out of her realization. “Are you okay?”

“Yes,” she said automatically, sitting up. She felt like then her face was on fire and that her heart would break out of her chest then. “I’m fine.”

He then looked at her such a fondness in his eyes that made her swoon on the inside. “Alright then.” Without saying anything, Lance wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to his body.

She leaned on his shoulder and his head automatically rested on top of hers. For once, she was glad that Lance couldn’t see her face; her face felt hot, probably turning pink at this point. “Do you think you can explain more of the constellations to me?” she asked him softly.

“Of course Princess,” he responded to her request warmly.

He started pointing out more of the constellations to her and as he spoke, Allura wanted nothing more to listen to his voice and get lost in his angel eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first fic for voltron and i recently just fell in love with the amazing chords in ABBA's angel eyes. i know that with the song, angel eyes, it doesn't necessarily mean what happens in the fic but i wanted to emphasize how with lance's eyes, they're a mystery to allura. hope you enjoyed!


End file.
